Perfect
by Merbie
Summary: El más fuerte de sus defectos era el que marcaba la diferencia: a ninguno de los dos les preocupó qué pensaban los otros después de darse cuenta que sólo ellos importaban. III: Lucha de poder. •Drabbles/Viñetas•
1. I

_¡Hola! Aún no volví con mi otra historia, lo siento mucho por eso, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo pero estoy muy trancada. Necesitaba despejarme un poco porque lo que decidí hacer este juego de Drabbles o Viñetas acerca de esta maravillosa parejita. Espero les guste, los comentarios son más que bienvenidos. _

**Disclaimer**: Rowling es la dueña de los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong> E **R** F **E** C **T**

**I** / Fotografía.

Albus seguía contándole acerca de su osadía con la escoba en la tarde pasada y él seguía sin hacerle caso. Ya la había escuchado como tres veces, y no era prácticamente partidario a subirle el ego a su mejor amigo. Al menos Albus sí tiene algo por lo que agrandarse; una familia de buena fama y fortuna, es conocido como el hijo de un héroe, se convirtió en el capitán de Quidditch en Slytherin y tiene una de las mejores notas.

— ¿Quién es éste? —preguntó el rubio. Su amigo se detuvo dramáticamente y lo miró con un poco de furia, pero al final se acercó hacia la fotografía que Scorpius señalaba.

—Es Teddy, es como un hermano para nosotros —contestó, sin mucha importancia. Se recostó sobre la chimenea que estaba llena de cuadros en la parte de arriba y movió los brazos—; ¡Debiste verme! Parecía que volaba, sí, sí, es obvio que volaba, pero de todos modos era fantástico, ninguno de los obstáculos me distrajo ni me detuvo y al final James me comenzó a lanzar hechizos para que cayera de allá arriba y a aún así no lo logró y...

Scorpius volvió a hacer oídos sordos y quitó la vista de la fotografía encuadrada de forma elegante. El joven que sonreía abiertamente era muy apuesto, de cabellos oscuros medio azules y de ojos vivaces y de un color brillante y claro. Siguió corriendo su mirada y esa vez se topó con la imagen de una mujer de ojos azules saltones y una cabellera rubia casi tan pálida como su padre. Tenía una mirada bonita y una sonrisa afable durante toda la imagen pero parecía estar despistada.

— ¿Y ésta? —volvió a cuestionar, Albus bufó.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te la quieres ligar? Es demasiado mayor para tí —se tiró sobre un sofá—. Es Luna Lovegood, es la madrina de mi hermanita y está un poco loquita...

Mientras Albus volvía a continuar con su monótona historia acerca de cómo logró vencer a su hermano en ese juego, Scorpius desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la fotografía. La madrina de su hermana menor. Poco sabía de Lily Luna Potter, si mal no recordaba así se llamaba. Estaba enterado que tenía dos años menos que Albus, y tres que James, que estaba en Beauxbatons junto a una prima de su misma edad. Scorpius nunca se había interesado mucho en ella ni en conocerla, pero le llamaba mucho la atención las cartas que mandaba a Albus y Rose y siempre terminaba leyéndolas. Sin dudas esa tal Lily no tenía un comportamiento exactamente femenino y podía ser bastante masculina, pero su letra era tan bonita y prolija que Scorpius se la imaginaba asquerosamente mandona, mucho más que Rose.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó en voz alta el morocho tras él. Scorpius asintió— No parece, te acabo de preguntar hace cinco minutos si quieres ir a jugar Quidditch.

—Está bien —contestó, pero en ese momento desvió la mirada y se encontró con otra fotografía más. Esta vez no era de ningún adolescente ni de ninguna señora, era de una muchacha bonita, demasiado bonita.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró con atención cómo ella sonreía. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso más bonita que la de su madre.

— ¿Qué estás mirando ahora? —bufó Albus, el sonido del cuero del sofá amoldándose cómo se debe se escuchó seguido de los pasos lánguidos de él acercándose.

Malfoy agarró la foto entre sus blancas manos. Esa debía ser _Lily_. Tenía los cabellos pelirrojos, pero no eran como los de Rose que eran anaranjados, los de Lily eran de un matiz oscuro, un rojo fuego brillante que no parecía ser de verdad mientras se contrastaba con el brillo del sol y las suaves ondas que el viento le daba. Sus ojos eran extraños, por un momento le parecieron del color café brillante y al otro segundo de un verde clarito como la aceituna. La aceituna, que comparación más estúpida: sobretodo suponiendo que era su aperitivo pequeño preferido.

— ¡Oye, estúpido pervertido pedófilo, dame eso! —gritó Albus en su oreja. Scorpius le entregó la fotografía con fuerza, pagándosela en el pecho— No te hagas el idiota, si James te viera con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara te bajaría los dientes con su escoba nueva.

—Sólo miraba —aclaró Scorpius, coló sus manos por los bolsillos y se sintió suprimido al sentir un poco de vergüenza.

—Sólo mirabas, sí claro... —murmuró irónico, mientras volvía a poner la fotografía en su lugar.

—Nunca me hablaste de ella —comentó, mientras salían afuera y agarraban sus escobas en el camino.

—Es mi hermana menor, no tiene por qué interesarte —objetó. Se puso sus guantes, pero sin quitar su mirada verde oscura sobre su mejor amigo.

—Pensé que estaría aquí —dijo, para variar—. Se supone que las vacaciones están para que las familias la pasen juntos.

—Y tú estas aquí, Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo —se subió a su escoba mientras Scorpius apretaba la mandíbula—. Mi hermana está en la casa de Dominique, mi prima que va con ella a la escuela de señoritas —hizo una mueca burlona—. Llegan mañana.

Scorpius se pellizcó mentalmente cuando sintió cierta alegría por eso. Molestarla. Claro, sólo para eso necesitaba saber si la vería. Molestarla porque parecía ser divertido. No por otra cosa. Burlarse de su cabello abultado, de sus finos labios y de las pestañas larguísimas que tenía, sólo eso. _Claro_.

—Te aviso que si le pones una mano encima te castro con un alfiler —informó, con voz tranquila, pero pausada, haciendo juego con una mirada llena de advertencia y una mano hecha un puño.

—No la tocaré —dijo, como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Ni siquiera te pareció bonita? —preguntó, interesado. Scorpius levantó las cejas y tuvo ganas de preguntarle si era bipolar o masoquista. Pero como Albus era su mejor amigo y lo conocía Scorpius sabía que aquello no era más que una táctica débil para conocer la respuesta de la manera más tonta posible por parte de la mente sucia de aquel Potter Slytherin.

—Es muy bonita —se subió sobre su escoba—. De hecho, es demasiado bonita.

Albus sonrió, con orgullo, pero luego volvió con su aura amenazadora.

—Te advierto que la manada Weasley ira detrás de tí si le miras siquiera una uña —el dedo índice de Albus se levantaba amenazador contra él.

—No lo haré —se acomodó mejor y aguardó para comenzar a huír—, no le miraré las uñas. Tiene muy buenos senos como para distraerme con una de las uñas.

Tal vez debió pensarlo mejor antes, mucho mejor. Porque se había encontrado a él mismo tan sorprendido de decir aquello que Albus sí pudo lanzarse sobre él.


	2. II

_¡Hola! :) Agradezco de corazón a las personas que me dejaron un review y a las que agregaron a Alert y Favoritos también, qué bueno es escribir y saber que a la gente le gusta y lee. Todavía no estoy de acuerdo en si hacer todas las viñetas o drabbles totalmente diferentes entre sí, incluso llegué a pensarlas en hacerla AU a algunas. Bueno, por ahora les traigo éste que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la anterior. Recuerden dejar sus opiniones al respecto, saludos y nuevamente gracias!_

**Disclaimer**: Rowling es la dueña de los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong> E **R** F **E** C **T**

**II** / Juego.

A veces uno cree que la palabra _juego_ está relacionada con los niños, la infancia, el poder de imaginación que se tiene a sólo una edad corta y luego parece desaparecer aunque permanece escondida. Pues tal vez así sea, pero el juego que ambos tienen en sus manos no es exactamente infantil, y desde luego las reglas no es para cualquier niño.

Pero ambos ya habían caído. Y estaban encantados con ese juego que era viejo pero lo querían tanto como juguete viejo. Ese juego de miradas, de tacto, de roces y contacto no era para ningún niño: aunque a veces ellos se comportaran como tales.

Si a Lily le preguntan cuál es su enemigo, respondería_ "Scorpius Malfoy"_, por inercia. Y si se lo preguntaran a Scorpius, él respondería _"Lily Potter"_, por deber.

Es que cargar con esos apellidos que parecían electrocutar el aire que los rodeaba era simplemente una maldición. Aunque ninguno de los dos negaban que sus apellidos hacían aún más interesante el juego, incluso más que el hecho de que ella sea la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y de su enemigo, y que él fuera su rival en todos los partidos de Quidditch.

Los polos nunca se encontraron tan opuestos, ni tampoco tan unidos e inseparables.

Era cierto que te amo, eres mi vida y palabras cursis como ésas nunca recorrieron la boca de Scorpius Malfoy y la de Lily Potter para decírselo mutuamente. Pero claro, lo único que últimamente podía correr por sus bocas cuando estaban cerca eran sus labios. Siempre turgentes y orgullosos, pero estaban allí, después de todo, uno sobre el otro.

Para Lily intentar evadirlo era un proyecto diario, y no poder dejar de esperarlo su perdición. Y para Scorpius su deseo era poder dejar de desearla con tanto ímpetu, pero al mismo tiempo no poder quitar sus ojos de cada parte de ella era tan inútil como intentar no besarla cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Ella era su adicción, parte de él, su prohibición más eterna y la más deseada. Y ella sabía que lo traía así. Como también aseguraba que Scorpius estaba completamente al tanto de que él era un maldito que la había encerrado entre sus propias fauces y era ilógico intentar salir.

Su juego era tan difícil como discreto. Necesitaban verse a escondidas, necesitaban no olvidarse jamás de que aquello era un juego y que aquellos besos se daban solamente para poder ganarse uno al otro, que aquellas manos grandes y fuertes que la recorrían con ferocidad solamente estaban intentando avanzar un nivel de juego. Lo más cierto es que se necesitaban el uno al otro, y que eso no cambiaría nunca ni por más que ellos así lo desearan; porque el único deseo que ambos podían cargar en su cuerpo era el de intentar morderse la lengua y sentirse más adentro... porque ese deseo era tan consumidor y enorme que no había posibilidades de que otro cupiera en sus cuerpos llenos de las huellas de ambos completamente impregnados.

El juego duraría toda la vida, si ambos pudieran seguir viéndose a escondidas. El juego era su perdición y prácticamente su añoro más grande. Ni los libros para Lily, ni la escoba para Scorpius. Él, ella. La mayoría del tiempo sus cerebros tan diferentes pensaban en las situaciones acaloradas que ocupaban aquellas noches en donde no importaba si la sábana tenía los colores de Gryffindor o el aroma de un Slytherin. En donde lo más importante era fundirse el uno con el otro y disfrutar de ambos.

El juego era simple; desenvolverse como los prejuzgados que eran y poder saborear los labios más prohibidos. Poder estar en la misma cama y tocarse hasta desfallecer. Pero ambos, para ese momento, ya habían perdido.

Porque el juego nunca consistió en tener sexo, ni mucho menos hacer el amor. Así como tampoco existió la regla de que se tuvieran que ver todos los días. Ni la advertencia de que el amor aparecería.


	3. III

_¡Hola! :) Tengo el deseo de agradecer a las personas que ponen en Fav. Alert mi historia y a las que comentan! Les cuento que están haciendo eternamente feliz a una chica (:3). Gracias, de verdad. Bueno, éste tercero, como los demás, está inspirado en un libro que leí hace muchísimo tiempo. Espero les guste, está dentro del mundo mágico y tampoco tiene que ver nada con ellos, créanse que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo de estos dos y espero ustedes lleguen a disfrutar al menos un poco. Saludos y espero leerlos pronto :)_

**Disclaimer**: Rowling es la dueña de los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong> E **R** F **E** C **T**

**III** / Lucha de poder.

Estaba en sus venas. Verlo y arrugar el cejo, discutirle cada vez que podía, empujarlo de forma ilegal cuando estaban sobre la escoba, mirarlo con odio y desprecio cuando pasaba a su lado, y correr su rostro con repugnancia cuando él la atacaba. Estaba en su sangre odiarlo y estaba en su mente esforzarse por ello. Porque Lily Luna Potter, con tan solo once años de edad, descubrió que aquel rubio era un Malfoy y que tenía que odiarlo; como James, su hermano mayor, le había dicho. Y con tan solo once años de edad aprendió a respetar las ideologías del mundo mágico en sí y respetó tener que odiarlo, aunque tuviera que dejar sus sueños de niña atrás.

Y él... Scorpius Malfoy, era él. Parecido hasta la última punta del cabello a su padre Draco, digno portador de un apellido detestado y repudiado, capaz de sacar su varita para defenderse y no amagar en usarla incluso ante chicos más grandes o con gran influencia en los directivos.

Scorpius Malfoy era más maduro que Lily Potter, y él no se lo hacía saber y menos notar.

¿Por qué? Adoraba demasiado las peleas diarias que tenían, sobretodo las matutinas discusiones cuando él se iba a la casa de los Potter para pasar con su mejor amigo Albus. Añoraba con ímpetu encontrarla por el pasillo, o descubrirla estudiando sola en la biblioteca, o simplemente verla hacer unas galletas en la cocina sola y poder molestarla.

Pero nunca más allá de molestarla. Siempre bufándose de ella, ridiculizándola, llamándola de mala manera... discutían como si la vida les valiera en eso y se miraban a los ojos como si pudieran quitárselos con las miradas. El castaño café nunca se encontró tan poderoso como para poder llegar a luchar con la furia del gris tormentoso. Los ojos de Scorpius hacían mera sobre Lily, quien intentaba no saltar sobre él y quitarle esos cabellos rubios perfectos que poseía.

Él era un príncipe. Físicamente lo era, tan parecido a los de sus sueños. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos claros y un porte elegante y fino. Era inútil herirlo en su orgullo y sobretodo no salir herido en el mínimo intento. Podía parecerse todo lo que quisiera a un príncipe, más su apellido y su familia lo delataba y lo transformaba inmediatamente en algo peor que un sapo. Ella no era una princesa; tenía el cabello despeinado, pecas y era muy poco femenina como para poder serlo. Pero para todo el mundo mágico ella lo era, _la princesa_.

Para Scorpius Malfoy no existía mujer más hermosa que ella... y para Lily Potter, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, Scorpius sí le _movía el pis_o; como el solía mofarse de que hacía, aunque ella lo negara con una risa histérica.

Pero el punto no era ése, el punto era que ellos no podían llevarse bien. No importaba que Albus fuera el mejor amigo de él, ni que Ginny lo tratara con tanta dulzura. No valía nada, ni siquiera que los Malfoy no sean realmente una escoria.

El problema era que _ella_ jamás lo querría a _él_. Porque como alguna vez James le dijo: "Es un Malfoy. Ni siquiera está prohibido, porque simplemente no existe para tí Lily". O como Draco Malfoy, su padre, le gruñó: "Acercarte a esa familia fue el peor error que cometiste, espero no creer que es por la hija de_ San Potter_".

Si James no la hubiera atormentado desde pequeña, contándole cuentos en donde el apellido Malfoy era el del malvado, probablemente Lily podría mantener una discusión con Scorpius sin sacar su varita. Y si Scorpius no fuera un Malfoy, si no lo fuera, definitivamente se habría tirado de cabeza a la jungla y buscaría al único animal que le interesaba tener: a esa leona con esa radiante cabellera despeinada que parecía querer prenderlo fuego cada vez que lo veía.

Sí son tan poderosos como dicen ser, sí tienen la capacidad de vencer a muchos otros aunque a ellos mismo jamás se vencieron. Porque así de poderosos y todos, Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y poderosos para admitir que las ganas que les invadía de besarse los carcomía por dentro. No era falta de valentía, ni de cuentas de orgullo... ambos sabían que por más que admitieran que sí se querían y que la atracción entre ellos era mutua, nadie aceptaría una pareja de esa índole: prohibida, ruinosa, aplastante, ridícula, sin buenos términos, sin final feliz, sin perdices y mucho menos un paseo en corcel como Lily Potter lo esperaba o una mujer que dejaría que él le hiciera lo que exigía y pedía.

Pero claro, ambos eran tan poderosos al tener tantas cualidades, aunque la gran mayoría de ellas eran cualidades defectuosas. Por ejemplo, ambos eran tan tercos y estúpidos que se atrevieron a quererse. A su forma, a su manera, porque las discusiones seguían pero terminaban en besos profundos y apasionados y en ojos iluminados y testarudos por tener que terminarlo. Otro de sus tantos defectos era ser tan incrédulos: tan incrédulos como para llegar a creer que con el tiempo todos a sus alrededores podían ir acostumbrándose. Y un sin fin de defectos más que hizo de esas dos personas una sola pareja, tanto literalmente como no.

Sin embargo, el más fuerte de sus defectos era el que marcaba la diferencia: a ninguno de los dos le importó qué pensaban los otros después de darse cuenta que sólo ellos importaban, porque su mundo era ese y ellos lo llevarían así, y a los que no le gustara que se bajaran rápidamente, o los bajaban ellos. Ah, sí, también eran violentos.


End file.
